Plastic Love: New Horizons
by Saki20
Summary: Sequel to Plastic Love. Murdoc and Rei start anew after defeating the Boogieman and returning from Plastic Beach. MurdocxOC
1. Home Again

**Here's the sequel to Plastic Love and I hope you all enjoy. Reviews and comments are welcomed. **

**As always, Gorillaz belong to Damon and Jamie and Rei belongs to me.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Home Again**_

A very light snow fell from the skies as Murdoc and Araiya took their luggage from the trunk of the taxi. They had just returned from their little globe trekking expedition and were exhausted. Murdoc paid the driver and helped Rei take her bags into the house. The two entered through the garage where Stylo sat without a speck of dust on it.

The artist collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs and sighed heavily. "So glad to be home. Think I'll put my things away and take a nice hot shower. We'll give the others their souvenirs tomorrow or the day after. We can have a slide show party."

Murdoc took a cigarette out from his pocket and lit it. He shrugged his shoulders at the suggestion of having the party. "Are we showing all the pictures?" He winked at her.

"No, we not showing all of them. The others are for our private collection. Have to sort those before we show the tame pictures."

"I loved you in that little purple number."

"I was only wearing ribbons in my hair." she giggled.

"That's what I loved the most. Next to the sex we had on the chaise lounge..." he put out his cigarette in the ashtray and walked up to her. "Now I know your curves fit right into one of those things."

"Maybe we should get one for the bedroom."

"I'll get right on it, that is after we've had our shower."

"Our shower? Who said you were joining me?"

"Me. It's efficient and saves money on the water bill. Plus I love you when you're wet, makes certain appendages easier to slip inside."

Rei stood up and kissed the bassist. "Slippery when wet it shall be then." she walked out of the room with the bassist following close behind.

Forty-five minuets later, Araiya was sitting in front of her laptop wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a t-shirt. That shower had recharged some of her energy and she was now sorting the pictures and putting the ones she was going to show into a proper presentation.

Murdoc was down in the basement in the studio that they had put together working on some of the unused demos from Plastic Beach. He would mention to the others the next day about making a new album. The bassist even thought that Gorillaz would put out a couple more CD's, go on another world tour then maybe step out of the music scene very rich and very happy.

The man wasn't a fool. He knew that he was getting older and being on stage for hours at a time and cooped up in a tour bus going from city to city took a toll on him. Well even more of a toll from the other band members then add to the fact that his mind had conflicting thoughts if it was time or not to take the relationship between him and Rei to the next level. He'd been online browsing rings.

Murdoc didn't want to get the ring and end up being rejected but at the same time he knew Rei would say yes. This is what irked him. Why was he having these feelings of doubt? Was it because he's never been this far in a relationship with a woman before or was it just simply his nerves? He considered it was both.

Sighing, he put the thought on the back burner and continued to work. Murdoc was in the studio for three hours until the smell of Araiya's cooking lured him out. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he rounded the corner and saw her taking some fried chicken from the skillet and putting it on a serving plate. Two dinner plates were sat out on the kitchen table along with two drinking glasses and silverware. A bottle of Sangria sat in the middle.

Rei finished putting the chicken on the plat and bought it and the bowl of mashed potatoes to the table ten took out the dinner rolls from the oven and put them in a basket setting them on the table as well. She sat down across from him and began to fill her plate.

Murdoc looked at her for a moment. The housewife look just didn't fit her and he'd never treat her like one. Ever.

Conversation revolved around what Murdoc did in the studio and Araiya was on board to make another album and hoped that the 2D, Noodle, and Russel were on board as well. Maybe that's what they all needed to completely break away from the whole Boogieman incident.

After dinner, Araiya put the dishes into the dishwasher and left overs into Tupperware. She and the bassist settled down in the living room on the couch to watch some television.

Murdoc knew that he could turn this house into a home. Neither of them didn't know that by next Spring, things would take a new turn for them both.


	2. Family Drama

_**Chapter 2: Family Drama**_

2D, Noodle, and Russel all agreed to work on a new album but would start on it after the new year. Murdoc reluctantly agreed and didn't push it any further.

A month and a half later, the first proper snow had fallen and covered everything in a white blanket. One morning, Murdoc had woken up first. He looked down at a sleeping Araiya who was nestled in his arms and smiled. He then looked at the clock.

"Way too early..."

The keyboardist mumbled in her sleep. "...cause I'm naked Murdie..."

The bassist gave a dirty grin and licked his lips bringing his mouth close to her ear. "Naked huh? I love it when you're nude. What are ya gonna do to me?"

"...Anything you want baby..."

"Can I get naked too?"

"Hmm, sure..." when Murdoc said that, she had woken up but chose not to open her eyes.

Murdoc took off his boxers and shirt then got on top of her, his half hardened member pressed against her thigh.

"Oooh, you're so hard..."

He began to unbutton her night shirt with one hand while his other hand went in-between her legs stroking her inner thighs and working his way up to her womanhood. Murdoc trailed kisses along her neck, and gave Rei a couple of love bites.

"Murdie?"

"Hmm?"

"Careful what you wish for..." Her eyes snapped open and quickly rolled herself and Murdoc over so that she was on top.

"Should have known you were half asleep."

"That's what happens when you let lust take over you." Rei kissed him on the nose then lips.

"So, what were you gonna do to me in that dream of yours?" He propped himself up on his elbows.

The artist gave a wicked smile. "This..." she disappeared under the covers.

"Luv, what are you-Ooooh Sweet Satan..." he tilted his head back in pleasure.

For five minuets straight, Araiya sucked him off. Once Murdoc delivered his cream into her mouth, she came back up and smiled at him. "Satisfied?" she rested her chin on his stomach.

"Yeah. You've helped me have my dream." Murdoc pulled her up to his chest by her arms.

Araiya just nodded and nuzzled his chest. She fell asleep again, Murdoc following behind.

A few hours later, they woke up and were outside clearing the walkway and driveway of snow. Nice sized piles were formed on either side of the walkway and once Murdoc and Araiya finished, the artist pushed Murdoc into one of the piles.

"That's for this morning." she put her hands on her hips.

The bassist looked up at her, quickly reached up, and pulled her down on top of him. The two rolled around in the white powder for a few second before Rei pinned him.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"My Aunt Tammy is doing a charity ball on Christmas Eve and she's invited me. Wanna be my date?"

"Sure."

"Dress code is black tie."

"Haven't been in a tux ever since that GQ shoot I did with Damon and Jamie."

"You looked hot on that cover. If I was there, I would've taken you into your dressing room and ripped it right off of you."

"You have that chance at the ball."

"Think I'll take that chance."

The ball was to be held in Essex at the Crown Plaza Resort. Murdoc rented his tux and Araiya took one of her evening gowns from the back of the closet.

* * *

On the night of the party, Murdoc drove to Essex and arrived early. Some people who were invited was in the lobby and when the classic car pulled up at the front door, attention was on them. A few watched as Murdoc got out of the driver's seat and went over to the passenger side to let Araiya out. He then gave the keys to the parking valet and escorted the artist inside.

There were a few photographers who were covering the event for the local newspaper. All of them recognized the bassist and snapped pictures as the two musicians walked pass.

Rei and Murdoc took the elevator down to the ballroom and stood in front of the large oak double doors. Looking inside, the keyboardist spotted her cousin.

"Oh fuck. She's here."

"Who?"

"My stuck up bitch of a cousin."

Murdoc followed Rei's line of sight and his eyes landed on a short, round woman who was wearing a green dress, glasses, and had her hair in curls.

"I'd rather avoid her Mudz, so we need to see where she's sitting. Until then I can introduce you to my Aunt Millie and Uncle Rob." She led him into the room and looked around for her relatives. She spotted her aunt talking to a technician who was setting up the microphone. Walking up to her, Rei tapped the woman on the shoulder.

Turing around, Araiya's aunt looked at her niece and smiled. "You came." she hugged her.

"Wanted to come. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Same here. I know dad and mom couldn't come because dad wanted to go back to Chicago and spend the holidays with his family."

"I know. My brother called me a month before telling me he couldn't make it." Millie spotted Murdoc. "And who might this be?"

"This is Murdoc Niccals. Murdoc this is my aunt."

"Nice to meet you." Millie held out her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me she was a looker Rei?" Murdoc took the hand and kissed the back of it.

"Oh, I'm just a gray mare."

"I beg to differ."

Rei's aunt giggled then excused herself from the two of them because she had to go check with the MC. The couple walked around and the artist introduced Murdoc to some of the people that she had been knowing since she was a child then headed over to the snack buffet putting some of the finger foods on their plate. Murdoc spotted the open bar and got himself some whiskey.

When the clock struck 8:00, the event got underway. For Murdoc and Araiya, it was pretty boring. There were only so many speeches they could listen to before they became repetitive, and the only thing that kept them entertained was them playing a game of Monopoly: Here and Now on their phones with the volume and sound effects turned off. Plus they sat at a back table so nobody would really notice that they weren't paying attention.

For a whole hour and a half, checks with big amounts written on them were given to the said charity. There was even one written for half a million pounds which topped all the others. The bassist snickered and said that somebody in the room wanted to outshine everyone else or they're trying to get in someone's good graces. The main part of the ball had ended and the ball truly started. A DJ played Christmas music and other kinds as well. People were going around mingling with one another. The two bass players mingled too and Murdoc actually began to enjoy himself.

Everything was going well until Arayia's cousin had found them amongst the crowd.

"Well if it isn't by baby cousin." she was standing next to a man a little taller than her.

Araiya sighed and turned to face her. "Hello Maddie."

"It's been a while Rei. You haven't changed a bit. Although you seem a bit heavier the last time I saw you." she noticed Murdoc. "Who's this?"

"Murdoc Niccals."

"The Murdoc Niccals from the band Gorillaz?"

"The one and only."

"Are you with him cousin?"

"That's none of your business."

"Don't try to kid me Rei, an answer like that always reveals the truth but don't worry, I'm not knocking you."

"I don't have time to deal with your petty bullshit Madeline." Rei grabbed Murdoc by the arm and walked away. She made her way to the open bar and ordered herself a drink. "I'm not gonna let that girl get on my nerves. Not tonight."

Murdoc didn't want to say anything negative because it was a family member and it was a big no to dissing any member of your girlfriend's family no matter how much of an ass he or she was. He knew that Rei could handle things if need be. "I've gotta take a piss, be right back." the bassist walked out of the room and towards the bathroom.

Rei walked back to their table and sat down drink in hand. She took a sip and looked around. Her cousin decided to test her patience.

Maddie sat down next to her. "So how long have you been with him?"

"Go away."

"No. I want to know. My dearest cousin has been been holding back on me. Y'know I've tried to friend you on Facebook and Twitter."

"That's because I've kept rejecting you. Can't you take a hint?"

"But we're family and should be close."

"We may be family but that doesn't mean I have to like you." Rei took another sip of her drink and shot a glare at her cousin.

"Does your parents approve of him?"

"Yes and as a matter of fact, my mom likes him a lot."

Maddie scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm an adult."

"Did he knock you up? Naturally you'd be fucking him, you always liked the bad asses."

Araiya made a noise and scowled. "Once again your stupidity is showing."

"I thought you'd make something of yourself Araiya but I guess I was wrong. Sad really, he'll dump you and look for another piece of arm candy leaving you with nothing but the pieces of a broken heart."

"Just because I don't fit into your little world of what a woman at my age should be doesn't mean I'm hopping bed to bed with guys. Murdoc and I have something that you can't possibly understand. If I tried to explain it to you, your head would spin on its shoulders."

"I don't need and explanation. The only thing you both most likely have in common is partying and sleeping with each other. You're just there to keep his bed warm. Guess someone has to be the pathetic whore in the family."

Murdoc was walking into the ballroom when he heard a resounding slap. He looked and saw Araiya on her feet towering over her cousin who was holding the side of her face with a shocked expression on her face. He didn't know what transpired, but he knew that it was time to go.

Some of the party goers that was standing nearby had saw the whole incident go down and was whispering amongst themselves.

Without saying anything, the bassist reached Rei and led her from the room only stopping at the coat checkout to get their coats and then the valet so the man could bring the car around. Once in Stylo, Murdoc drove home. He glanced at the artist and saw that she was still pissed. In a way, he didn't want to know what happened but maybe he'd try asking tomorrow.

Araiya silently got out of the car not even waiting for the bassist when they arrived home. She went upstairs to their bedroom and undress the pulled on a pair of warm pajamas. Going down to the kitchen, she went into the freezer and pulled out a half quart of Rocky Road, grabbed a spoon, and sat at the island.

Murdoc just watched her and decided that he'd let her cool off. Untying his bow tie, he went upstairs and readied himself for bed as well but he wasn't tired. He went back downstairs to find Rei still sitting and eating. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he checked his text messages and saw that Noodle, 2D, and Russel had wished him a Merry X-mas. Rolling his eyes he sent a short reply.

Within minuets, he found Rei was getting into his lap and had her arms around his neck. It was nothing sexual, but a sign of wanting to be comforted. Murdoc wasn't really good at it but he tried his best. Stroking her back and kissing her temple, he gave he the signal that it would be okay.


	3. Confidentially Speaking Part 1

_**Chapter 3: Confidentially Speaking Part 1**_

The New Year came and it was going to be truly a new beginning for Gorillaz, especially Murdoc and Araiya. Both of them had things on their minds but couldn't share with one another. This was one of those time where your best friend came in. So Murdoc called up 2D and Rei Noodle. Both had arranged lunch dates in different locations. The bassist and vocalist were to meet up in the Starbucks in town while Rei and Noodle would meet in the cafe that was blocks away.

Murdoc arrived at the coffee shop first. He ordered his drink and sat down at a booth to wait for the singer. Ten minuets passed before the blue haired man walked through the door. He looked around and saw the green man near the back of the shop. 2D ordered his coffee and went to the booth sitting down across from him.

" 'Ello Mudz." the singer smiled.

"Hey faceache."

"Wot did ya want to talk to me about?"

Murdoc closed his eyes and sighed then opened them again. "What I'm about to tell you is confidential which means no telling anyone and that includes Russ, Rei, and even Noodle. Got it? Cause if ya do let out a peep, you'll be missing a set."

The vocalist nodded his head. "Sure, I won't tell." he leaned in closer. Judging by the look on Murdoc's face it was something serious.

"I wanna marry Tiger."

2D blinked a few times and tilted his head to the side. He didn't know if he heard the bassist correctly. "Yew want ta do wot?"

"Marry Araiya."

For a few seconds 2D looked at Murdoc with a straight face which made the man uncomfortable he didn't know if the singer was going to take it as a joke.

"Stu?"

Using his real name, the bluenette knew this was serious but then he grinned. "Have yew bought a ring yet?"

"No. Been browsing online, and have yet to go into an actual jewelry store, but there's one problem."

"Wot?"

"I'm having conflicting feelings about this. Part of me says do it and the other half says don't because you've been alone for so long that what's the point and she may think this all a big joke if you do propose. Thing is too, I realize that I'm getting older."

"No shit Sherlock." 2D took a sip of his coffee.

Murdoc tossed a balled up napkin at the singer's head and it bounced off. "Don't get smart. After we put out another album or two then have one last tour, I actually want to call Gorillaz done."

"You really want to call Gorillaz quits?"

"Yeah. After the whole Plastic Beach incident, what's really left? We've put out hits and gained a lot of popularity in the past ten years, and I've enjoyed every second of it. I know you, Noodle, and Lards don't want to do this for the rest of your life. You all have other ambitions." Murdoc looked down at his cup of coffee

"Are you feelin' awright? This isn't like yew. Thinking about others."

The bassist looked at the singer though his fringe. "I'm fine. I'm just having one of those moments of clarity which I've actually been having ever since I first arrived on Point Nemo. I still put up a facade while in public because I don't want my private life out there. Surely you can understand that."

"Yeah, I can. I still find it interesting that all those fan fiction writers put me and Noodle together."

"You two are together, surprised nobody has blabbed about it."

"The people in the apartment building we live in have never heard of us or they have and know we like our privacy." he looked at his watch. "I know you love her Mudz, no use in trying to hide it. Just do what feels right. I always do. Life is short Murdoc and this is somethin' that may never come your way again. Take it and run wif it. I've gotta go, Noods and I are going out to dinner and I made reservations." 2D stood up and gave the bassist one last smile before heading out the door.

Murdoc watched him leave then drank the rest of his latte. Getting up he tossed the cup into the near by trash can and exited. Once outside, he looked up at the gray sky as snow began to fall again. Walking in the opposite direction of 2D, he began to make his decision.


	4. Confidentially Speaking Part 2

_**Chapter 4: Confidentially Speaking Part 2**_

Nervousness sinking in, Rei took a deep breath and began to tell Noodle why she needed to talk to her. "Can you promise no to tell anybody what I'm about to tell you Noods?"

"Hai, you're secret's safe with me."

The artist took a sip of her tea and sighed. "I think I'm pregnant."

Noodle's green eyes widened. "Nani? Are you sure?"

"No, my period should have came almost a week ago."

"Maybe you're just late."

"It's always on time. I've never been late in my life and I've been extremely moody lately. I'm not that moody when it's that time of month either."

"Have you thrown up?"

"Early this morning."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go to the woman's clinic or drugstore tomorrow and get a test done."

"What are you going to do if you're positive."

"The only thing I can do and that's tell Murdoc. Don't know what his reaction will be."

"He'll be shocked and happy. This will be a big step for the both of you. Parenthood requires great sacrifice. You two can't think about yourselves anymore."

"I understand that and I'm ready to make that move. Despite my age Noodle, you know I'm very mature than most girls my age."

"Hai, that is true. You and I are in a special category pertaining to that."

"You had to grow up very quickly Noods. You went through Hell literally and even though you didn't come out unscathed, you're alive. Plus we're both in tune to everything around us. Can't get much by us."

Noodle nodded in agreement and sipped from her own tea cup. "Onee-san if you are with child congrats. That baby will have two parents that are strong, smart, know what they want in life and doesn't let anything hold them back."

"Thanks Noodle, that means a lot."

"Welcome." the guitarist looked at the clock on her phone. "I must leave you. Stuart has dinner reservations for us, and I have to go."

"See ya."

"Bye." she let the cafe.

Araiya finished her tea and left as well. She made it home before Murdoc did and looked in the phone book for a woman's clinic. She found one that was 15 minuets away from the house and called to make an afternoon appointment.

After calling, she went to take a shower to clear her head. When she stood in the full length mirror in the bedroom, Rei looked at herself and put her hands on her stomach. Her and Murdoc's future could change tomorrow with just two words from the doctor. Sighing, she finished undressing and stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her.

There was still one question to answer, what if the test came back negative? Should she just tell Noodle and drop it or should she tell the bassist? Keeping secrets in a relationship was proven to never be a good thing and the current situation was definitely a no-secret keeper. Rei decided that no matter the results, she'd tell the bassist.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying it so far. More chapters to come and once again I welcome reviews and comments. :D**


	5. False Positive, True Negative

_**Chapter 5: False Positive, True Negative**_

The waiting room of the woman's clinic wasn't crowded. Besides Araiya, there were five other women in the room. A grandmother with her granddaughter , two pregnant women, and a young woman her age dressed in Emo clothing.

Ever since she woke up, Rei's nerves had been high. They were so high, she almost burnt Murdoc's oatmeal. Luckily the bassist didn't notice because he was preoccupied with his own thoughts. Rei told Murdoc that she had to go into town for some things and would be back by dinner.

Completing the necessary forms stating that this washer first ever visit to the clinic she took them to the receptionist behind the desk. It was 20 minuets before Araiya was called by the nurse.

"Araiya Carmichael?"

"Here." she stood up and followed the woman to the back and to an examination room. Once in there, she took off her jacket and sat on the examination table.

"I'm going to take your blood pressure the the doctor will be right with you."

"Okay."

Rei's blood pressure was normal and the nurse wrote it down in her chart. "First time?"

"Yeah."

"I was in the same position you are in now three years ago and I was just as nervous."

"It's that obvious?"

"Yes."

The artist sighed. "I've been trying to calm myself down ever since I walked into the building but to no avail."

"Best advice that I can give you is to just try to relax. Right now, you're about to take the most important test in your life."

The keyboardist nodded. The nurse left the room and soon after the doctor came in carrying the blood test kit.

"I'm Doctor Reese and will be doing your test." she sat the kit on the end of the table. "First time?"

"Yes."

"Not to worry, everything will be just fine." the doctor smiled and got the needle ready. "I'm going to give you A qualitative hCG test."

"What's that?"

"It checks to see if hCG is present. It gives a "yes" or "no" answer to the question, "Are you pregnant?" We often order these tests to confirm pregnancy as early as 10 days after a missed period. However, some of these tests can detect hCG much earlier." she tied the rubber band around Araiya's arms and cleaned the area off with an alcohol wipe. "You're not afraid of needles are you?"

"No."

"You're one of the few people who have said that to me." Dr. Reese took a couple small viles of blood then took the needle out and put a band-aid on. "There all done."

"How long will it be before I get the results?"

"A week. Would you like to come in or have the results mailed to you?"

"I'll come back."

"Good, just tell the receptionist and she'll give you a reminder. Good luck."

"Thanks."

The doctor left and Araiya put on her coat and walked out of the room. She told the receptionist and was given a reminder card.

The artist walked out of the clinic and got back into her Ford Focus. She sat there for a few seconds before starting it.

The next week was going to be nerve racking as hell.

* * *

Murdoc didn't know what was going on with Araiya. He had noticed he change in mood by the middle of the following week. Trying to figure out what was going on, he ended up leaving it to being that time of month for her. He had been in the midst of one of her PMS mood swings. His back still hadn't forgiven him for sneaking up on her that day. So he watched his step.

Araiya on the other hand could barely contain her emotions. She couldn't fall asleep sometimes until it was almost the next day. She had a feeling that Murdoc had caught on to her mood and noticed that he was being careful around her. Maybe he thought she was PMS-ing. Anything to keep him from asking what was really going on was good enough for her until she got the results of the test.

The day had finally come and Araiya sat on the examination table once again. Dr. Reese came into the room with the results.

"So, what's the news?"

"Congrats, you're going to be a mommy."

Rei sat there in absolute shock. "Repeat that again. Please."

"You're pregnant."

Every happy emotion was running thought the keyboardist right now. The new year hadn't fully set in yet and everything was about to change for her and Murdoc. Big news to share with him and her parents.

Her parents. How was she going to break the news to them? Tell them outright or be clever about it? How was she going to break it to the bassist? So many questions so little time.

First thing first though; prepare Murdoc for the big news.

"Can I have a copy of that paper?"

"Sure."

Getting the copy, Araiya headed out of the clinic happy woman. Ideas flew into her head as she walked to the car.

Unbeknownst to her, the new employee had accidentally put the wrong results in the wrong files. There was another woman with the same last name as she and whose first name also began with an 'A'.


	6. The Truth

_**Chapter 6: The Truth**_

It took a day and a half for Araiya to find out that she wasn't pregnant. After leaving the clinic the day before, she had went to a fabric store and bought some length of ribbon, one pink and one blue plus a pair of handmade baby booties. She knew what she was going to do with them and hoped that Murdoc caught on quick when he walked into the living room that night.

As soon as she bought El Diablo and her bass from the studio, her cell rang. Taking it out of her pocket she saw that it was the woman's clinic number on the screen. Pressing the 'talk' button Rei answered.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Carmichael, this is Doctor Reese."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good. There's something you need to know."

Rei's smile faltered a bit. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No. You see, you received the wrong results. There was a mix up in the files. Another woman had the same last name as you and the same first name letter. You got her test results back instead. You're not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. I'm sorry that this has happened."

"So...am I..." Rei sat down on the couch and rubbed the side of her face. "Then why haven't I had my period in almost two weeks?"

"I checked that out and have you had any spotting?"

"Yeah."

"Any other symptoms?"

"I've also had some back pain, but nothing severe."

"Hm, you may have mild cervical dysplasia and maybe a small blood clot. Do you take birth control?"

"Yes."

"Are you taking it regularly?"

"Yes, and I'll admit that a week after new year's I missed a few days because I was extremely busy. I'm with a band and we're putting together new material for a new album."

"I see. To make sure it's just stress, can you come in next week?"

"Sure, what day?"

"Thursday around 1pm?"

"Okay."

"Once again, I'm sorry for the mix up. You were looking forward to being pregnant weren't you?"

"Yeah. Oh, for the possible blood clot, what do I do?"

"Take some asprin. Tylenol should do the trick."

"Got ya."

"I'll send a reminder of your appointment by mail."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They hung up and the artist sat back on the couch. She then took the paper with the results on it and a pen, scratched out the positive result, and wrote 'Not Pregnant' underneath it. She went upstairs and put the ribbon and the booties at the bottom of her sock drawer and came back downstairs.

Rei felt herself tear up and tried to hold it in, but it was no use. Tears streamed down her face and she let out a sob. She then curled up on the couch and hugged her knees.

* * *

It wasn't until nightfall that Murdoc walked through the door. He came through the garage and into the kitchen carrying a bag of Chinese food. Silence greeted him which was strange because he was expecting to hear the television going in the living room or maybe her chatting away on the phone with either Noodle or her mom, but not a sound.

"Rei?" He went upstairs and didn't find here there, then down into the basement where the game room, studio, and washing room was located. Nothing still. The bassist came back up and happened to notice the single lamp on the end table lit and let his eyes land on a curled up Araiya. "Tiger?"

"I kind of know why I've been moody for almost the past two weeks."

"I figured PMS."

"That's what I thought at first, but then I went to the doctor." she held out the folded piece of paper to him.

The bassist took it and opened it read the results. He saw the crossed out 'Pregnant' and then the 'Not pregnant' written in her handwriting.

"Someone accidentally put the wrong paper into my file."

Murdoc sat down next to her still looking at the paper, his expression unreadable. To think she could have been carrying his child floored him and to find out that she wasn't hurt him and Rei wasn't to blame.

"Murdoc?" she looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

He took an interesting take on the news. "It'll be alright Rei. Maybe this was some odd test to prove if we were ready or not...and I think we're ready."

"You mean that?"

Murdoc just nodded

Araiya smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Murdoc reached forward and wiped it away with his thumb.

Later Murdoc was sitting at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette. Araiya had went to bed a hour ago. What he read on that paper made him think. Kids were part of the package deal when it came to marriage. Not that was going to stop him, he did want a child that he could actually raise from birth to eighteen. Wanted to know what it was like to be a dad.

He promised himself that when and if he did become a dad, he'd be nothing like Jacob.


	7. Bass Queen

_**Chapter 7: Bass Queen**_

The doctor was correct about one of her prognosis and Araiya had a minor to medium blood clot. So Dr. Reese put Rei on a low dose blood thinner and lowered her dosage of her birth control pills.

The artist's mood went up and down since she hadn't had that time of the month in almost two weeks and she gave Murdoc fair warning.

During recordings for the new album she'd give 110% and didn't miss a beat which impressed everyone, including the leader of the bassist didn't want to mention Rei's little issue to everyone else, but Noodle knew what was going on because the second bassist had told her.

Interestingly enough, when Rei was in a bad mood, that's when she'd go over the top with playing.

Today was another day of recording and everyone didn't know what was in store because for the first time, the artist would out play Murdoc.

It all started when they all decided to take a break half way through the recording schedule that was planned. Araiya was leaning against a desk, with her bass hanging from her while the bassist was opposite her.

Murdoc was just playing random notes at first and Araiya decided to copy him.

Not looking up, he smiled and kept on playing. Murdoc then began to play some lines that had been roaming around in his head and Rei copied them perfectly then produced some of her own.

"Are you challengin' me woman?"

"Maybe...What's it to ya if it is?"

"You no one does that. They'd be mental if they did."

"Guess I'm not sane then." she gave a sly smile. "Plus I do have a bit more experience than you, I did start playing bass when I was nine. You started playing when again? Sixteen? Not that it makes you any less great as a player. You are the Bass Slayer after all." Rei winked at him.

Murdoc was taken aback a little at Araiya's words even though she was just kidding. Hormone's must be a high. "Then what are you?"

"I'm the Bass Queen."

"Bass Queen huh? Well we'll just have to see about that." the bassist adjusted his strap.

"What are the rules?"

"Just try to outdo me."

"Hold it, there has to be some sort of stipulation."

"Oh yeah. What do you have in mind?"

The artist thought for a minuet then came up with an idea. "If you win, you get to do anything to me sexually."

"And if you win, which you won't, what's my punishment?"

"I get to have my way with you."

"Deal. Ladies first."

Araiya adjusted her own strap and began to play. She started with a simple line and threw it over to Murdoc.

For about 10 minuets every riff played was short and simple until Murdoc decided to take it to the next level. He played a riff as he was making it up in his head, his fingers moving quickly up and down the neck of his guitar.

In the midst of their battle, they didn't know that the others were standing there watching them intrigued on why this was happening. They never saw Murdoc battle it out with someone on his bass before.

The bassist was impressed at how Araiya was keeping up, but he decided it was time to end it so he could have his victory and way with the woman standing across from him. He played a very difficult riff ending it with a high and low note.

Araiya had to think about how to approach that for a couple minuets.

"C'mon Tiger, time's a tickin'" he held up his wrist to show the watch on it for emphasis.

Victory was truly in reach as Rei began to play. Her fingers moved a mile a minuet as she took the tune that Murdoc played and turned it into her own. She ended it only playing with one hand. "Top that."

The bassist stood in shock as well as the others. The other band members knew that for the first time somebody had outdone him in something, and that something was music. More specifically bass playing. Araiya Carmichael beat the Bass Slayer at his own game. Holy shit.

The singer looked from one player to the other. "Wow, Rei...tha' wos...amazing..."

"Thanks Stu." She looked at Murdoc. "Well? Are ya gonna try and beat that?"

Standing up straight, he looked at the second keyboardist for a moment then at his blistered fingers which were well on their way to bleeding since he had played furiously. Araiya's fingers were just as equally blistered and he did see spot a bit of blood on the tips of them. She had proved that she could match and out do him in playing and came to a conclusion. "Looks like you win my little challenge." Murdoc took off El Diablo and sat in its carrying case.

"You ca always ask for a rematch."

"Nah, it wouldn't be right. You've earned your win that's all it matters to me."

Rei sat her bass on a stand and went over to Murdoc putting her arm around his waist leaning into him. "I've something that I think you'll like."

"I like anything you got." he glanced down at her smiling.

"Get a room you two." Russel chuckled.

"We're already in one Lards."

"Man, this is some expensive stuff in here."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just get back to recording? We've got like," Murdoc looked at his watch. "a couple hours left before that Beiber kid comes in and stinks up the place with his manufactured pop and auto tuned voice."

"Someone must have been high when they signed him."

"No, they were just tone deaf."

"Sadly a few of my younger cousins like him." Araiya scrunched up her nose. "I keep asking them how can the have Gorillaz and him in their iPods. That's blasphemy isn't it? I just keep hoping that it's a phase that they're going through."

Gorillaz left five minuets before the false icon could even step inside the building each going their own way.

* * *

For dinner, Araiya made chicken stir fry with a side of rice. She was planning on what she was going to do to the bassist, but she had one thing figured out; tomorrow night she'd be in control.

Lounging on the couch after dinner with Murdoc reading the paper and Araiya on the third book of rereading her Harry Potter books, the keyboardist looked up at the green man.

"I'm surprised you took losing to me so calmly."

"There are other battles that I'll win. Besides, me losing means getting naked with you." he stroked one of her thighs and kissed her shoulder.

She smiled at his touch. A few seconds of silence passed between them.

"Also, you've proved something else today."

"What would that be?"

"That you're my Bass Queen."


	8. Control

**First smutty chapter of the story with others to come.  
**

**Once again Gorillaz (c) Damon and Jamie and Rei (c) Me.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Control**_

Putting the blue stripped bag in the passenger seat next to her and getting into the driver's side, Araiya took a sip of her hot chocolate. She put the key into the ignition and started the car. Murdoc had gone to London with the others to talk with some of the corporate heads at EMI about the new album. Knowing that her man would probably be knackered from dealing with them, she was going to take full control later that night.

Now all she had to do was stop at the market and grab some things for a nice dinner that was to be made and done by the time the bassist walked through the door. The plan was to fill him with food so he wouldn't protest to what she had in store for him afterward. Don't feed him too much or he may fall asleep.

She went to the newly built Tesco's and did her shopping there. Rei picked out a nice couple of steaks, a bag of russet potatoes, and a nice bottle of wine. Checking her watch the artist had three hours to get everything prepared. After getting the items on her shopping list, she paid for the food items and left.

Home was only fifteen minuets away ad Araiya arrived in ten. When she walked into the house, she first got everything ready for the evening.

Candles were pulled out and set up strategically in the bedroom, the purple silk scarf would be the perfect blind fold, the nice little sexy outfit she bought along with a toy was put onto the bed, and she took out Murdoc's riding crop from the closet. Making sure everything was laid out perfectly, she went downstairs to start on dinner.

Murdoc pulled into the garage and switched off the classic American muscle car. It had been a very long day and he was tired. Dealing with the suits at the record company was a mental strain on him. They were so picky at times that it made his head hurt and wanted to make him reach across the table and strangle at least one of them. The man's stomach growled loudly and he had news for Rei so he exited the vehicle and entered the house.

Upon doing so, the smell of food hit him like a big gust of wind. He glanced over at the stove and saw a small tray sitting on the stove. Waking over to it, he saw that it was filled with some sort of potato dish. The bassist then heard the clacking of heels.

Ariaya walked into the kitchen wearing the blue mini dress that he had liked so much and was carrying a glass of wine.

Cocking his head to the side, Murdoc smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, I knew you were going to be tired and hungry so I thought it would be nice if you came home to a hot cooked meal." she handed him the glass.

"Must have read my mind then." he took the glass and knocked back half of its contents.

Araiya led him into the dining room where there was a candle lit dinner waiting. "Sit." she led him to his chair then sat down in her own.

"Steak and potatoes eh?" Murdoc cut into his steak.

"Why not? Two staple food items that can be prepared in so many different ways. This time it's a formal preparation. " Rei put a forkful of potato gratin in her mouth.

Conversation was light and the keyboardist threw a couple of light innuendos at the bassist who knew that the night wasn't over yet. Twenty minuets later, the two finished most of their food.

Murdoc sat down his knife and fork and looked at the woman sitting across from him. "So, what's for dessert?"

Araiya sat her wine glass down and stood up and blew out the candles. She walked over to him and signaled for him to stand up. After Murdoc did, she led him upstairs only to stop him from entering the bedroom. "I want you to strip down to nothing but your underwear."

Murdoc did do and stood there awaiting her next move. "This is you cashing in your win isn't it?" he asked smirking.

"Yup." Araiya took the silk scarf from her cleavage and tied it around the musician's eyes. "No peaking." she tugged at it to make sure he couldn't see then led him into the candlelit bedroom. She had him sit on the bed. "Now, keep that on until I tell you to take it off. I'll only be a minuet." Rei slipped into the bathroom to change into the outfit she bought.

Coming out she stood in front of Murdoc riding crop in hand. "You can take the blindfold off now."

Murdoc reached behind his head and untied the scarf. Letting it fall, he focused his eyes on Araiya letting a slow smile spread across his lips when he saw her.

She was wearing a dark blue velvet corset with fishnet stockings, matching stilettos, lace choker, and black velvet elbow length gloves. His riding crop in her hands. Walking over to him, Rei leaned in and kissed him, and moved down to his chest and stomach gently nipping and kissing it on the way down. She came back up and teasingly removed her corset. The artist reached out to him and lightly ran gloved fingertips down his middle.

He shivered. "Oh baby, you've got a magic touch." He purred softly reaching out to touch her now bare breasts.

Pulling away, she wagged a finger at him. "Uh-uh-uh. I'm in control. You can touch when I say you can." she then swatted his hands away with the riding crop.

He looked taken aback, then laughed. He lay back and purred, "Do what you will baby."

She went back to play with his body and opened the front of his pants. Her hands found his manhood, and lightly tugged and pumped it a little. "Do you like this, Mudsie?"

He purred and laughed slightly, "Yeah, baby."

Araiya then reached behind him and grabbed a small black box. She sat it next to the bassist's leg. She grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled them off. Opening the box, she took out the toy she bought.

Murdoc looked at it with curiosity. "What's that?"

"A cock ring." she said casually.

"Cock ring? What does it do?"

She took his half hardened member and put the ring on turning it on to the lowest setting. It sent vibrations throughout his neither regions. "It helps stave off your orgasm until you're ready to cum."

"Sweet Satan Tiger, you want to torture me."

"Torture no, experiment yes." she winked at him. "Let's see if you can take the maximum level." reaching forward she switched it to level two. Rei took the hardened cock and licked it like a lollipop which sent even more pleasure throughout the bassist's body.

Murdoc shivered and his body gave an involuntary twitch. "Fuck me..."

Slipping her panties off, Rei climbed onto the bed crawling to him and positioned herself over him. She lightly kissed his chin, and moved to his lower lip. She moved away a touch as he tried to kiss back then moved in to kiss again. Rei slipped her tongue into his mouth and pulled away a little, and dove back in for another kiss.

Their tongues played into each others mouths, and she kissed the end of his nose.

He was extremely excited by now. The cock ring had him going crazy. Murdoc cried out "Can I please touch you now!?"

She smiled and shook her head and put the vibrator on level three. Only one more to go. Araiya gave him the ok to let him touch her.

His hands glided over her hips and buttocks, then up and down her back. He was hard now, very hard.

"Ooh, big man," she purred to him. Sitting back, she slowly settled herself onto it, then began riding him. She reached down and turned it to the final setting

He groaned loudly and happily as she bounced, and caressed Araiya's stocking-clad thighs.

The artist leaned forward and supported herself on her hands as she continually moved her hips.

Murdoc's hands gripped her hips or would run down her back and arms.

Rei lay down fully on him, still moving her hips, and kissed him many times over his face.

The bassist kissed her back, his breath caressing her skin. She was nearing orgasm; he was too. Moaning, "I'm wanna cum..."

Araiya stopped and took the ring off and put him inside of her again. "C'mon baby, I know you want to cum."

The bassist groaned as he ejaculated hard and long into her.

Araiya continued moving on his body, her orgasm just starting. He held her tight as she started to tremble and gasp. She lay on him a few moments before rolling off of him. They laid side by side, panting and smiling. Rei pushed herself onto her elbow and leaned close to Murdoc. "How was that, Muds?"

He put an arm around and pulled her close to him. His body was warm, and a light sweat was on his skin. "Experiment huh? Well I definitely say it was a success Tiger. Who knew that I could take all four settings on the first try." he sighed. He kissed Rei's ear gently, and lighty pulled on her earring with his lips.

"So, would that toy be a nice little addition to our small arsenal?"

"I'd say so."

She pulled off one of her gloves, and he pulled off the other. Murdoc helped her roll the stockings down and off. He lay down beside her and looked her in the eyes. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too." Rei tenderly kissed him and laid down her head falling asleep. "I'll always love you," she whispered aloud.


End file.
